Dreams
by xImmortalx
Summary: COMPLETE. Van Helsing is having dreams-well, a dream. He has been having the same dream for three months-ever since Anna died. What does it mean? How can he make them stop? Does he WANT to make them stop? GabrielAnna R&R plz!
1. Real or Not?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, blah blah blah, we all know this.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not perfect, along with everyone else. Oh yeah, and don't read this if you haven't seen the movie yet.  
  
Chapter 1: Real or Not?  
  
There she was, as beautiful as ever, just standing there, staring at him.  
  
"Anna?" asked Gabriel. "Is that you? How-?"  
  
"Shhh," she replied. "Just listen. I can't stay long, only long enough to tell you to wait."  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
"Wait for me." She started to fade. "Don't give up. Don't forget me!"  
  
"I will wait. I won't forget." And with that promise Anna disappeared and Gabriel woke up to Carl shaking him.  
  
"Wake up. Van Helsing, wake up!" A bucket of cold water was thrown on his face.  
  
"Aaaarrrggghhh! Carl! What was that for?" He said angrily as he groped for a towel in the semi-darkness of early morning.  
  
"You were thrashing around and yelling," Carl replied. "You nearly took off my head when I came in. What won't you forget?"  
  
"Wha-what are you talking about?"  
  
"In your sleep- you said, 'I will wait. I won't forget.' Was it the dream again?" Gabriel began to remember. "Yes, it was the dream," he said. "I still don't know what it means"  
  
Gabriel had been having the same dream for three months-it had started after Anna had died in Dracula's fortress. Only then it had been random nights- just once or twice a week. Then steadily it had grown more frequent until he saw the dream every night. Every night he was tortured by the vision of Anna, telling him not to forget. And during the day he could think of nothing else. He had had no new missions since Dracula, nothing to keep his mind off of his loss.  
  
"It's not real Van Helsing," said Carl, startling him out of his reverie. "When people lose someone they love, they dream about them. It's not real. You can't bring her back."  
  
"You don't know that. Maybe she is there, maybe she found a way to come back. God is merciful"  
  
"I know God is merciful, but he can't bring back the dead."  
  
"And why not? He is all powerful."  
  
"Because Gabriel, when someone is meant to die, they die. It's not right to dwell on death. It only makes it more unbearable."  
  
"Well maybe it wasn't her time to die. Maybe she was supposed to live." And with that Gabriel walked out of the monastery, feeling beaten. "You're wrong Carl," he said to himself. "She's there-she told me to wait, and I will."  
  
Oooooooooooooooh, a cliffie!!! lol. Sry it's so short. R&R tho please! Tell me if it's good! (But I know you all are going to say it sucks anyway, because it does, but hey, I can hope) Thanx for the reviews! Hehe, sorry about the paragraph thing, I got lazy. I'll make a new chapter as soon as I can, but I'm a busy person. 


	2. Return

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, it's all the same  
  
Author's note: thanks for the grammar advice...I got kinda lazy.  
  
Chapter 2: Return

* * *

"Van Helsing?" Carl stepped out from behind a corner of a building. "I'm sorry. For what I said I mean. You might be right you know. He might give her back. It's just so... unlikely."  
  
"Do you really believe that she can come back?" he replied. "Or are you just saying that, trying to make me feel better? Because I don't want you sympathy."  
Carl was silent.  
  
"I know you don't believe me," Gabriel went on, "But I can't give up. I can't pretend that I don't care. I can't"  
  
"Van Helsing, wait!" cried Carl, but he had already disappeared into the thickening mist.  
  
That night, the dream was different.  
  
Just as before, Anna was standing there, waiting for him. But when she spoke, it wasn't 'wait for me'...  
  
"As soon as you wake up, go to the glass-making shop behind the monastery. There will be two rooms. Go into the one on the left."  
  
"Why?" asked Gabriel. "What will I find there?"  
  
"I cannot explain. I don't have any time left here. Just go!"  
  
Gabriel woke up, dripping with cold sweat. Remembering his dream, he quickly got out of bed, dressed, and made his way to the door, being as quiet as he could, as he didn't want to wake anyone and have to explain why he was out of bed in the middle of the night.  
  
"Van Helsing?" a voice asked. "Is that you?"  
Gabriel quickly went around a corner to avoid being seen by Carl, who had just come out of his room.  
Those few moments where Carl was silent, listening for footsteps, breathing, or any other noise to give someone away, Van Helsing was completely still. He didn't realize that he had been holding his breath until Carl had gone back into his room and shut the door.  
  
After a few long minutes of trying to find his way in the fog and the dark, Gabriel found the pottery shop. It was just a small building with two rooms: the one on the left for making the pieces, and the one on the right for selling them. Anna had said go to the one on the left, so he walked quietly into the room with the furnace where the glass was shaped and blown.  
  
The room was empty. With a terrible shock, Gabriel realized that Carl had been right all along. He had just wanted Anna back so terribly that he had made his own dreams of her. He was about to go back to the monastery, when a glass sphere rolled across the floor and stopped at his feet.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked quietly. "Show yourself!"  
  
He looked around the room. There was no place where someone could hide. Not completely convinced that he was alone, he picked up the ball. As soon as he was standing up straight again, an electric shock ran from his hands all the way through his body. He almost yelled, but caught himself, and dropped the sphere, where it hit the floor and shattered. As soon as it broke, a blinding white light came from an unknown place, making his shield his eyes. When he had stopped blinking uncontrollably, Gabriel looked up, only to begin blinking and rubbing his eyes again.  
  
"Anna?" he asked, for there she was, very much alive, looking as if she had never left. "How-?"  
  
"Shhh," she said. "I will explain."  
  
And after Gabriel had draped his coat across her shoulders, (for she had only a thin white dress on and it was a cold morning) she told him what had happened in the three months that they were apart, and why he had been having dreams.

* * *

Is this chappie better than the last one? Or is it worse? I dunno, so you get to tell me! Please review!!! I'm soooo happy! I already have 4 of them!!! Hee hee, I know, I'm easily amused. And again, sorry it's so short. I'm not good at writing long stories. 


	3. Anna's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, blah blah blah.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, it's short again, but as I mention later, I have no idea what to write next.  
  
Chapter 3: Anna's Story

* * *

"After I died," Anna began, "I went to Heaven along with the rest of my family. I saw you;   
  
told you that everything would be okay, that we would see each other again. But you didn't hear   
  
me.  
  
"Up in Heaven, I watched you. At first I was happy in God's Realm, but something wasn't   
  
right. Then I realized- I needed you. I couldn't be happy without you. I decided to go into your   
  
dreams, tell you to wait, that I was going to come to you. And I was- I was going to find a way   
  
to come back to you. I was going to find a way by myself, but I didn't even know how to begin.   
  
So I went to God. He said that He would let me come back to Earth only if I could convince you  
  
that I could. Carl helped with that, trying to tell you that I was gone. I was afraid that you could   
  
listen to Carl and give up on me. Luckily, you have a strong will, and my fear was un-needed.   
  
You made it possible for me to come back by contradicting Carl, your friend, the person that   
  
knows you best."  
  
"But what about the glass ball?" asked Gabriel. "Why did it shock me? How did you come   
  
back?"  
  
"The glass ball was my way back," said Anna. "The glass blower's apprentice has a knack for  
  
blowing perfect spheres. God put my soul into one of them, and 'enchanted' it, so to say, so that   
  
when it broke I could come out and live again. I'm sorry about the shock, but I needed you to   
  
break the ball, and I couldn't think of any other way."  
  
"It's all right," replied Gabriel softly. "You're back here with me, and that's all that matters."  
  
Anna smiled- she looked purely angelic.  
  
"But the first thing we have to do," Gabriel went on, "Is find you some clothes and a room   
  
in the monastery."  
  
So, being careful not to step on the broken glass with her bare feet, Anna and Gabriel went   
  
back to the waking monastery to find a few very surprised monks and an astonished friar.

* * *

Sry guys, that's all for now, because I seem to have writer's block or whatever, and I have no idea what should happen next. Any ideas would be highly appreciated.  
  
Reviews:   
  
Lauren: Thanks for the compliment, here's your update!  
  
Marrokinhas: Sorry about the short chappie...otherwise it would take forever to update. Hee hee, I luv Gabriel/Anna too...  
  
Akemi Akibi: Yup, Gabriel/Anna is awesome. This isn't terribly written, is it? I hope not. Enjoy! 


	4. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, blah blah blah, I'm not making any money from this, blah blah blah.

A/N: eh. here's the rest of it...

Chapter 4: Happily Ever After

* * *

"Gabriel- Anna- how?" Carl was unable to put together a sentence.

"She's back," said Gabriel with a smile.

"Yes I am," said Anna. "And I will tell you and anyone else who wants to hear it everything after I get something else to wear. I never liked dresses."

Carl rushed off to find Anna some 'regular' clothes, and as soon as he was back and she had changed, she began her story again. While she talked, one of the monks went to find her a room, convieniently next to Gabriel's.

Over the next few months, Van Helsing had a few assignments, all of which Anna accompanied him on. On the way home from destroying a troublesome gargoyle, Gabriel racked up his nerve to ask Anna a very important question.

"Anna?" he said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Ummm...w-would you...er...um...will you marry me? I mean, you don't have to if you don't' want to, you can say no..."

"Yes."

Gabriel gave her a dumbfounded look. Anna just laughed.

"Yes I will marry you," she said, pulling him into a long, passionate kiss.

When they got back to the monastery, they started planning right away. They decided to stay in the monastery until Gabriel's work was done, and then move out. They got married with many blessings, and continued ridding the world of monsters together.

The End

* * *

Yes, I know it was short and stupid (in my opinion at least), but I was kinda getting sick of this story, and I wanted to finish it. I might write a sequel later, but you ppls have to tell me if you want me to. But for now, I'm just gong to finish my other story, and post the beginnings of my other stories, hopefully before school starts. :-)

Reveiws:

Taima1: well, here's the rest of it...ya i luv that sorta thing too...smacks self stop daydreaming!!! lol.

Beach chickJASSNL: glad you thought that one was good...i dunno about this one tho...

INMH: I continued. sry if you wanted more, but MAYBE i'll make a sequel. maybe.


End file.
